


A Letter of Love From the Future

by alter_antarctica



Series: Shameless US Femslash Week [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Day 7 - Future, Drabble, Future Fic, Gen, Mild Language, Shameless US Femslash Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alter_antarctica/pseuds/alter_antarctica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“OK, where’s the emergency?” Fiona burst into the Ball-Fisher household, elbows jutting, protecting the two clinking bottles of vodka wrapped in her arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter of Love From the Future

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 500 word future fic drabble with Fiona and Veronica and Ethel. I have to apologise for the super schmoopiness of this, which may make things a bit OOC. I'm still not convinced I got Ethel right - but the intent was to give her something happy.  
> Written for the Shameless US Femslash Week – Day 7 Future Fic  
> Thanks so much to the organisers of the Shameless Femslash Week - it's been amazing.

“OK, where’s the emergency?” Fiona burst into the Ball-Fisher household, elbows jutting, protecting the two clinking bottles of vodka wrapped in her arms.

“Huh?” asked Veronica, spread out on the sofa, dreads spilling to the floor. Amy and Jemma sat on a Spongebob plastic mat in front of her, engrossed in squelching fluro coloured Play-Doh. Every so often one would break off a piece and exchange with her twin, before the piece hit the mountain of Play-Doh with a loud thwack.

“The frickin’ panic attack you subjected me to about five minutes ago? Fiona Gallagher! Get your bony white ass over here. I’m having a freaking meltdown!”

As Fiona got closer she saw that Veronica was clutching several snot-filled paper tissues in one hand and a postcard in the other. Her eyes were brimmed red from crying.

“It’s too much for me to process.”

“Hey, hey,” said Fiona, swinging herself into the seat next to Veronica. “It’ll be ok. We’ll figure it out. And if we don’t, I’ll get ridiculously giggly and you can get semi drunk and watch me make an ass of myself, before Kev carries me home for curfew. I promise to make Screwdrivers once we get going.” She grabbed Veronica’s coffee cup and started pouring. “C’mon. Let’s get moderately buzzed while on twin duty.”

Veronica sniffed and flung the postcard in Fiona’s lap. “Read it.”

_Dear Mr Kevin and Miss Veronica,_

_I hope you like the picture of the lake. It almost looks the same from the side we live on, but as I write this there are orange and yellow leaves everywhere, not green._

_Jonah is doing really well. He has grown so much since you last saw him. His blonde hair is darker now, and he stands as high as my hip. Yesterday Eve Six taught him how to feed the chickens, and he watched me milk a cow. The milk was the sweetest I’ve tasted! Malik is very good at chopping wood, especially now that he has grown some and got more muscles. He has even organised a game of basketball with some of the other children in the group. He is so good to them, and lets them beat him to the basket, even though he’s so much taller._

_We are very happy here, but I miss you and think of you often. I tell Jonah stories all the time of the healing plants we grew, Mr Kevin, and the crazy fun Gallagher pool parties. I think of your smile, Miss Veronica, and it makes me smile too._

_I hope someday we can see each other again, but I’ve been told it’s better to wait until I get older. I know it’s best, but I can’t help and think of this day often._

_Ethel xxx_

Her face broke into a trademark wide Gallagher smile. “Awww honey,” she said, pulling Veronica into a hug. “This is a good thing. This the first you heard from her?”

“Yeah,” said Veronica. “It’s a tiny blessing.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to imagine where Ethel and Malik would end up without social services (or other arms of the government or legal services) being suspicious of their situation, and came up with a commune in rural Wisconsin. Eh.  
> I absolutely cannot claim the term “Eve Six”; these are the female representatives of the “God’s Gardeners” cult group from Margaret Atwood’s MaddAddam trilogy. I couldn’t think of anything as exciting.


End file.
